


Requests owo

by Cockadoodledoo



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Pump and Skid are cute and also dumb, Reader GF, Werewolf BF, bf turns into a werewolf omg!!!, idk what else to add, spookookyky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockadoodledoo/pseuds/Cockadoodledoo
Summary: BasicallyRequest me stuffAnd ill write it
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Pump & Skid (Friday Night Funkin'), will add more soon - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. Request Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I’m already working on a fic, but this is mostly gonna be a side thing for whenever I get writer’s block lmao

If you wanna request anything, request it in this chapter please :0  
I can do fluff, angst, romance, poly ships (wiggles eyebrows), platonic relationships, gore (but not excessive), kissing heehee, crackships if I’m feeling funky enough, cute shit, action, stuff like that 

I probably will not do smut for the time being, since I have no idea how to write it. If I change my mind, I’ll change this chapter uwu  
Ummmm I won’t do skid x pump don’t even try 

Also, the amount of seriousness/effort that I put in some chapters may vary lmao, especially if it’s a crack ship 

I thhhhink that’s it 

Oh last thinggg, please be creative/descriptive with ur requests, so it isn’t too vague for me, and I don’t end up doing something too stereotypical or smthng :D

I’ll respond to your comment if I will do your request, and put numbers and whatever u know like “hey yeah I’ll do this ur number 2” or smthng 

Uhhhhh hopefully more than one person requests something JAGCGCNJSJS

Ok bye sisters ;]


	2. Werewolf BF x Reader GF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Prefer not to say :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM FINALLY DOING THIS HEHEHEHEH HOPE U LIKEY
> 
> AlsO sorry if this is horribly written, idk how to write any of these characters B)

You and your boyfriend arrive at a spooky abandoned mansion, and you can’t help but scoff slightly. It just all seemed too stereotypical. The only reason you were even a tiny bit frightened was because of the thunderstorm going on, which also seemed to be yet another stereotype. You side glance at your boyfriend, who’s twisting his shirt. He clearly looks uncomfortable, and he’s sweating buckets. He whimpers slightly at every thunder strike, and edges closer to you. You know that BF is scared of thunderstorms, but it usually doesn’t affect him this much.   
  


You sigh softly and hug him closer to you. “If this is too much, we could leave.” He suddenly jumped up, and beeped his protests. BF appeared to be much more energetic now, zooming ahead of you to the mansion. He seemed to be back to normal. You giggle at him, but you can’t help but feel that something isn’t quite right.   
  


You both enter the mansion, and as soon as you both are inside, the door slams shut behind you. BF visibly flinches, but you pretend not to notice. And obviously, who can’t forget the creepy organ playing in the background? BF seems to have caught on, and you both grin at each other. Not including the thunder rumbling outside, this place isn’t really all bad.   
  


And then the two kids showed up.

You and BF looked at each other for only a split second, but as soon as you turn back, a tall silhouette appeared. It looked exactly like a man, before the lighting unnaturally changed, revealing only two kids, one kid piggy backing another. You can’t help but laugh, while BF looks at them, seemingly unimpressed.   
  


“HELLOOOOO!” they shout together, both of them raising their arms. The bottom kid is dressed as a pumpkin, while the top is in a skeleton costume. The skeleton falls off the pumpkin. BF sniggers, and you elbow him in the side. He gives you a “what did I do” look, before being quiet.   
  


You try to be as polite as possible. Even if these two were..strange, they were still children. “Um, hi! Can I ask why you two are all dressed up?”   
  


The skeleton kid bolted up, and the two of them stared at you with wide grins. “Because it’s SPOOKY MONTH!” They then began to do an absolutely idiotic dance. You shoot a quick glare at BF, as he fails to contain a laugh. You had just barely managed to stifle yours.   
  


“Ah, I don’t mean to be rude, but, it’s March.”   
  


This somehow excited the kids even more. “Then that means, it’s the LEPRECHAUN SPOOK!” How were they both talking at the same time? You shook your head, remembering why you two were here. BF seemed to have remembered as well, as he was nudging you.   
  


“Erm, are your parents here? Or any adult at all? My boyfriend has received an invitation here from,” you blanked for a second. “Skid and Pump? If you guys could take us to them that would be wonderful.”   
  


The two kids stopped dancing, and looked at each other. Then at you. Then at each other. Then they began to laugh. “That’s us!” They said. “I’m Skid, and this is Pump!” The skeleton pointed at himself, then at the pumpkin. Oh.   
  


BF furrowed his brows. He began to beep angrily, but the two kids continued talking. “We wanted to challenge you to a spook battle! Spook- spook song..spooky..SPOOKY RAP BATTLE!” Skid and Pump looked eagerly at you and BF. You turn uncertainly at BF, who now seemed to be turning a pale green. “Hey mister, are you gonna throw up?” Pump asked. “We can get you a barf bucket!” Pump seemed unnaturally excited about watching someone vomit.   
  


BF shook his head furiously, and swallowed hard. He really didn’t seem alright. Luckily, his skin returned back to its natural colour, but he seemed to be sweating again. You turn your voice down to a whisper, as the two kids distracted themselves again with more stupid dancing. “BF, are you sure you’re ok? You might have a fever.” You put a hand to his forehead, but he was cold. He shook his head again, removing your hand from his face and patting it, reassuring you that he was ok.   
  


“Ah, are you just nervous then?” You can’t help but feel as if that’s wrong, but he shrugs, and nods a bit. “Don’t worry, they’re just kids. They probably won’t be able to beat you.” He deadpanned at you as you giggled and kissed his cheek. That seemed to bring his mood back up, as he beeps loudly, catching Pump and Skid’s attention.   
  


“Oh! You guys ready?” Skid exclaimed, while Pump ran out of the room.   
  


BF nodded at them, looking rather assured. Pump returned, somehow carrying a speaker set over his head, before slamming it down in between Skid and BF. You climb on, feeling a bit uncertain of its sturdiness, but it held. Skid jumps on Pump, and as soon as you know both sides are ready, you count down.   
  


“3,2,1, go!”   
  


They’re just kids, but they were surprisingly good at rapping. Their songs held an energetic feel to them, and were unforgivingly fast. The rhythm was a bit strange, and BF messed up his part a couple of times. He still somehow managed to beat them on their first song, and the two kids continued jumping around and dancing.   
  


BF looked even worse now, as he was fidgeting with his microphone and shirt, and constantly wiping his forehead. It was strange, as it was rather cold in the mansion. You wanted to do something, but after the last two times, you were sure that he’d just pretend everything was fine. And this isn’t even pre-performance jitters, he was never nervous during a battle. Sure, maybe before, but he had just finished beating them. He wasn’t sick either.   
  


You wonder what’s wrong with him.   
  


BF beeps, and you swivel back to look at him. He’s turning white, but he seems to be telling you to start the next song. You count down again.   
  


He looked slightly better while he was rapping, but as soon as the song ended, he took off his cap and fanned himself with it aggressively. Skid and Pump stared at him, wide grins on their faces. You weren’t sure if they were somehow expecting this, or if they just can’t frown.   
  


You call down to BF. “Do you want to step out for a bit? We can wait here.” BF complies this time, exiting the front door. You desperately hope he’s ok.   
  


Skid and Pump whisper to each other suspiciously, then start giggling. You decide it’s time to start being a bit more stern.   
  


“Alright you two, what’s going on? What did you do to BF?” They both look up at you innocently.

”Welllll...” Skid starts, before Pump interrupts. “We think he’s gonna turn into a werewolf!”   
  


You gape at them.   
  


“What.”   
  


If this were in any other place, talking to any other person, you would immediately take this as a joke. But ever since you two had arrived, you felt something was wrong with BF, and for some reason, this seemed like the only logical conclusion. You couldn’t help but doubt it. This couldn’t possibly be true, right?   
  


Pump darts his light blue eyes around, as if looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, even though it was only the three of them, and Skid was sitting on top of him. He then waved his hand at you, and you obeyed, ducking down.   
  


“We read a buncha’ books about them. You get really sweaty and gross, and you feel like you’re sick, but you’re not.” Skid jumped into the conversation as well. 

“And it usually only happens to guys! Or really, really, REALLY stubborn people.”   
  


Oh god.   
  


BF was both a guy, and extraordinarily stubborn.   
  


And then you heard scratching on the front door. As well as beeps, but not quite the usual beeps. They were growl beeps.   
  


Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.   
  


You give a small shriek, which takes Skid by surprise as he comically falls off Pump again, and you dart for the front door. Please don’t be a werewolf please don’t be a werewolf please please please please ple-

He’s a werewolf.   
  


He looked more like an actual wolf than a sort of humanoid creature (furry), except for the markings in his fur. He was mainly white, but had a natural looking red colour on his ears, and a light blue colour on his muzzle and tail. He was growling a lot, but it sounded more as if he was experimenting? He seemed to be surprised by his own noises.   
  


You stare at him, and you shriek again. 

He yipped loudly, and seemed to paw at his ears. You cover your mouth. You couldn’t help but feel terrified of him, but you also wanted to run right up to him and snuggle with him. Skid and Pump ran right past you and outside, and laughed at your now werewolf boyfriend. “Look! He is a werewolf!” They started dancing again, and BF snapped at them. They ran around, fake screaming, but clearly having fun with him. They played with him for a while before Skid, out of breath, ran up to you. “See? It is spooky month!” He raised his arms triumphantly.

Pump and Skid then began running to the gravestones, saying hello very loudly, and you swore you saw a ghost doing that stupid dance. You notice BF is looking at you, eyeing you suspiciously.   
  


You roll your eyes. “I’m the one that should be suspicious of you, mister werewolf.” He pulled his lips back, but he seemed to be grinning sheepishly instead of snarling. In just a split second, he was on top of you, licking you.   
  


“Wh- stop!” You laugh, not really meaning it. He ignores you, and keeps aggressively attacking you with his tongue. You then assert your dominance by licking him back, in which he cringes and retreats. You giggle, before a thought hits you.   
  


“Skid, Pump!” The kids are immediately beside you, and both you and BF jump. “Yeah?” They say in unison. It wasn’t really creepy anymore, more of just a quirk that they’ve got. They must be pretty close.   
  


“How long is BF gonna stay like this?” BF whines and edges his snout between your arm and side. “I’m not saying I don’t like it, I just don’t want to have a wolf as my boyfriend forever.” You pat his nose reassuringly.   
  


“Oh! Well, just until you leave the mansion and stuff, or until it’s morning,” said Pump. You give him a look. What’s the mansion got to do with it? Skid seemed to know what you were thinking, because he added on to what Pump said. “Yeah! The mansion is super haunted, so whoever goes in it could probably die or something. Or become a werewolf!” Wait. What.   
  


“Die? What do you mean die?” BF growled with you, although it sounded more cute than threatening. You don’t tell him that though, let him have his moment.   
  


“Like I said, it’s cursed! There’s this really freaky lemon guy who could’ve probably eaten you or something!” Skid grinned widely at you. Lemon?

”Oh, yeah!” Pump snapped his fingers. “He wanted to rap battle you, too!” He pointed at BF. “You wanna come back tomorrow or something?”   
  


BF immediately edged away. “No thanks,” you say for him. “We’re pretty tuckered out for this week.”   
  


“Awwww!” They both pouted together, but you only smiled and shook your head. “Sorry, maybe next year.” It was more of a sarcastic remark, but the two didn’t seem to understand it completely.   
  


“OK! Bye pretty lady, bye doggy!” They waved you goodbye, and you both took that as your opportunity to leave. You hastily grab BF’s ripped clothes, and you both depart. You turn around one last time, and you saw both of them doing their spooky dance again.   
  


While you and BF leave the premises, BF whimpered and stopped. He began to shake. Your first thought was _oh, he’s probably turning back to normal_ , so you threw his cloths on him. He yipped, and you turned away. Might as well respect his privacy. 

You turn again after a couple of minutes, and you see him struggling to put on his ripped shirt and pants. He was probably swearing, considering how loud and quick his beeps were. His clothes didn’t look completely horrible, at least they were wearable. You grin at him. “That was something, hmm?”   
  


He beeped, a bit reassured that his weird werewolf phase was over, and linked your arm in his.   
  


Funnily enough, you felt like you’d miss those two weirdos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u wanna request anything, ask in the first chapter please :D hope u guys liked itttt


End file.
